MedaMorphs: REVISED!
by Lavender Wonder
Summary: THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION OF MEDA-MORPHS. A man named Verra changes Ikki, Koji, Erika, Karin, and their medabots in Meta-Ikki, SumiliKoji, Sailor Erika, and NeutraKarin--The Meda-morphs! What is Verra's plan? And will the gang ever return to normal?
1. It Wasn't An Accident

****

Author's Note: Hey all; as you can see, this is the Revised Version of my fic _Meda-Morphs_. It's been so long since I updated, I couldn't ignore it any longer. I just wish to thank everyone who reviewed this fic in it's original version. This one will feature a bit more action, little to no grammar/spelling errors, and deeper description, but will for the most part stay true to the original. I plan on posting 3 chapters at a time each time I post up to Chapter 15, in which I'll have to start writing any further chapters from scratch, since I didn't write anymore after that…eh-heh-heh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review at the end, hint hint.

**__**

Chapter 1  
  
  
_It wasn't an Accident_  
  
A man with a beige trench-coat walked silently down a street in a small town in Japan. His face was mysteriously covered with an off-white coloured hood and a pair of dark sunglasses, his shoulder length ebony hair flowing slightly from the hood. His purpose was unknown, but would soon be found out.  
  
The man stopped suddenly, underneath the shining moonlight, no one in sight.  
  
_Perfect,_ he thought. He pulled out a peach coloured arm from out of his very long sleeves, and on his wrist laid a watch, very much like a Medawatch,  
but was obviously not. He held his darkened face close to it, as he pressed a button on the device. "Verra to E.M.M.A. Base, come in E.M.M.A. base," he hissed.  
  
"Roger that, Verra, over," A female voice from the device rang back.  
  
"I've landed in the heart of Japan, operation _Meda-Morph_ is under way, over." Verra whispered.  
  
"Alright, Verra, I hope you know what your doing, we mustn't let this plan fail,"  
  
Verra smiled evilly. "No need to worry. Over and out," Verra pressed the same button on his watch again, and continued walking as if nothing happened.  
  
"I...win! I win, I win!" A young boy named Ikki Tenryio panted at the top of a staircase, not too far from his school. It was a hot summer day, nearing the end of school, in which the breeze was scarcely alive. The sun beat down over Ikki and the entire small town, making the students wis the day would end already just so they could jump back into their air-conditioned homes.  
  
"No fair, I want a rematch!" His medabot, Metabee fumed.  
  
_Ring, ring, ring!_ The school bell could be heard in the not too far distance, as if already scolding Ikki for being late.  
  
"No time for that now, we've gotta run!" Ikki yelled out, as the two ran down the staircase, and towards the school.  
  
"Phew, we made it..." Ikki panted, as he flopped down in his desk.  
  
"No kiddin'..." Metabee said, sitting down beside him on the floor. "Say, tell me again WHY I have to sit on the floor, and not you?!"  
  
"I take school, dummy, not you! I need something to write on!" Ikki raged.  
  
"Get a lap desk then..." Metabee grumbled.  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Ikki!!" It was Erika, who had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ack!" Ikki screeched, and he fell out of his seat. Metabee took advantage of his moment of weakness, and unceremoniously plopped down in the chair.  
  
"What did you do that for..?" Ikki flamed at the young girl.  
  
"_What_ are you doing here?" Erika asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, duh, it's English class," The young boy remarked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Do you have a _peanut_ for a brain, Ikki? Did you _even_ notice that _nobody_ else is in English class?"  
  
"Huh?" Ikki looked around. Erika was right! "..._What_?!" Ikki screamed.  
  
"It's gym, you dope!" she spat.  
  
"Ack, I'm out of here!" Ikki said, dashing out of class, leaving Metabee and Erika in the dust.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Erika huffed, running after Ikki.  
  
'Aw, well..." Metabee sighed, as he walked out too, but to a shed behind the school where all the 'normal' Medabots that were brought to school were stored for the day. But, Metabee wasn't a normal Medabot, because he had a rare medal, and would become more than a medabot in time to come.  
  
"Hey, Metabee!" Brass cheered, as the KBT-type Medabot walked in.  
  
"Hey," Metabee replied, as the shed door closed behind him.  
  
"This is Verra calling in, I've found targets number one, over," Verra whispered into his watch, after he took a picture of a boy with black hair and a KBT type medabot inside a school, who were arguing just a minute ago.  
  
"Roger that. Remember, Verra, you need at least three more subjects before completing the first part of the mission, over,"  
  
Verra smiled. "Stop worrying so much, _love_, I've got it under control,"  
  
"Stop calling me that," the female voice huffed back irritably, "Will they be good subjects?"  
  
"They argue a lot, so if they ever escape, they won't have to capability to stop us,"  
  
"Roger, over and out," The female voice hissed, as her voice suddenly disappeared. Verra got up, and jumped out of the school's bushes, and out into the distance he ran.  
  
"Come on, move you slackers!" huffed Ikki's gym teacher, as the Medafighter and his class did laps around the school football field.  
  
"I'm gonna...pass out in a minute!" Spyke, a member of the screws gang complained, slowing down a little.  
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment...!" Ikki panted, as some of his peers gave his death glares. Ikki had come to class late, so everyone else had to suffer; AKA, more laps to do!  
  
"Come on, keep it moving, people, or you'll have 100 laps more to do!" Couch Mountain spat.

"Eeeek!" Everyone immediately sped up, so that the terror of gym class would end sooner.  
  
When Ikki and Metabee finally got home, the young boy collapsed in his lazy boy chair, and sighed in relief. He pushed his fingertips through his mopped and sweaty black hair.  
  
"Hey, why you acting like you you've been slavin' away all day?" Metabee puzzled.  
  
" 'Cause I _have_, Metabee. I raced with you in the morning, I ran to school, ran to gym, ran _in_ gym, ran in recess, ran away from Samantha, 'cause since we found out we're third place in the Robattle Championship, she keeps on claiming 'I'm her trainee' or something, and then ran to class a few times to boot!" Ikki huffed angrily.  
  
"...Your point?"  
  
"_Ugh!!_" Ikki yelled out, floored by Metabee's bluntness.  
  
"Oh, Ikki? Be a dear and run to the super market for me and get some eggs for me?" rang Mrs. Tenryio's voice from the kitchen like a song of doom.  
  
"_Ack!! Nooo!_" Ikki panicked, as he got up, and ran out the door, his medabot following close behind.  
  
"Will...this day _ever_ end?" Ikki panted, flopping down at a patch of grass, by a river. Metabee sat down beside him.  
  
"Technically, it will," the KBT-type medabot calmly remarked.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Hey, Ikki!"  
  
"Ugh, leave us a--Karin!!" Ikki looked up, and saw the girl with red hair that made his heart melt, along with her metabot, Neutranurse. "Hi, Karin," He said softly, blushing a little.  
  
"What's up?" Karin giggled.  
  
A camera snapped from behind a fence, as Verra took a picture of a pink metabot and a redheaded girl. _Perfect,_ he thought, smiling, as he continued to hide behind the fence in the distance.  
  
"Not again," Erika whispered, rolling her eyes at Ikki, as she and Brass appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"You better believe it," Metabee sighed, laying down on the grass. "Makes you wanna have a robattle..."  
  
"_Everything_ makes you want to have a robattle," Erika's medabot, Brass, remarked.  
  
"Too true," Metabee sighed, looking at the clear sky, relaxation stopping him from making a snide remark.  
  
Verra's camera snapped again, as he took a picture of SLR type metabot, and a girl with brown hair. _I just need one more..._  
  
"Ikki! Is it true that you're in third place of the championship?" Koji and Sumlidon walked towards Ikki, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Ikki snorted at his rival, feeling grumpy after his day, and was on edge with almost everyone.  
  
"Because," Koji huffed, "I'm in second,"  
  
"Really?!" Ikki's eyes widened.  
  
"Ya, I just told you,"  
  
_Grr...I can't believe this! He's in third place?!_ Ikki thought, with a small frown. "Well, ya, I'm in third," he said, lying back down on the grass, his stomach jumping in anger and jealousy.  
  
Snap! Verra's camera snapped a picture of a boy with expensive clothes and a saber tooth tiger medabot. _I've got 'em all, they barely agree with each other, so they're perfect test subjects,_ he thought evilly. He pressed a button on his watch, and whispered, "This is Verra, I've found all the Medafighters and Medabots we need, over,"  
  
"Roger that, Verra," came the female voice. "Now you know what to do next, right?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course, I didn't go on this mission for nothing. Over and out," the man pressed the button on his watch, and got up.  
  
"Hey! Kids!" he shouted. "How about a robattle?"  
  
Ikki and Metabee looked up, as well as everyone else.  
  
"Let's get Meda-busy!" Ikki's spirited medabot declared reflexively.  
  
Verra smiled. "Good," he said to himself smugly, then out loud, pressing his Medawatch, which was beside his other watch, "Transport Medabot!"  
  
A thin ray of light came out of his medawatch, and there appeared a medabot. It was a King Lion medabot, which was very much like Warbandit, only it was a little different in colour. It was blue in some places, instead of orange, and a glowing silver pendant was wrapped around his neck eerily. "Let's go, Shamia!"  
  
**VITAL STATUS  
KLN- 124683  
Shamia, King Lion- Type  
Medafighter: Verra  
Special attack: Shooting**  
  
Ikki got up very agilely, his mood changing quickly, from irritable to excited. "Let's go, Metabee!" he shouted out.  
  
"You got it!" Metabee shouted back.  
  
"Start off with laser cannon!" Ikki ordered, but then raised an eyebrow in thought. _Funny, Mr. Referee should be here by now…_  
  
"Laser Cannon!!" Metabee bellowed, zeroing in on Shamia, shooting his basic bullets at Shamia, but to his disadvantage, it had little to no effect on the King Lion medabot.  
  
"Shamia, follow in suit with your shooting!" yelled Verra.  
  
Shamia growled in agreement, jumping into the air, and shooting a barrage of his bullets at Metabee. Metabee shielded himself with his arms, then took a few steps back, thinking of something to do next.  
  
"Um...Metabee, get behind him, and use your seeker missiles!" Ikki whispered into his medawatch after a moment of hesitation.  
  
Metabee nodded quietly, running sneakily around Shamia once he had landed...But Shamia's optics turned towards Metabee, and picked him up by his neck. Not knowing how to react, Metabee let out a small yelp, and started to flail around, trying to get the KLN medabot to let go of him.  
  
"M-metabee!" Ikki gasped.  
  
Shamia chuckled evilly. Everyone else gasped, but Metabee just kept on yelling out, "Let me go!"

That was when Verra smirked and laughed, making Ikki feel that a cold gust of wind had rushed by, when in fact it was early summer. "You know what to do, Shamia,"  
  
Shamia nodded, just as his weird pendant began to glow with a chilling light. Within a few seconds, everyone including his or her Medabots let out a soft groan. Metabee, Brass, Neutranurse, and Sumilidon's optics faded away, all falling down like heaps of junk, excluding Metabee, who fell limp in Shamia's claws. Meanwhile, Ikki, Erika, Karin, and Koji's eyes glazed over like icing, and collapsed, falling unconscious.  
  
Verra then laughed loudly, cruelly, and evilly all at once, echoing throughout the town.

* * *

Three days later, fours figures laid face down in front of a river, far away from Ikki's hometown. The one with black hair groaned quietly, as a metallic screeching noise came from his arms, trying to get up. He fell back down, and moaned. "But mom, I don't want to go to school today..." he grunted wearily. He shook his head, another grinding sound coming from his body. He turned his body around, to sit down properly.  
  
He had a mop of black hair, with a KBT-type like antennae coming out from the top of his head. Where his eyes should have been, two green optics were placed. He had a human like body, and a normal Japanese skin tone, but his arms were the arms of an old-school KBT-type medabot. His legs were also KBT-type, and had blue shorts covering his waist down, but were torn a bit where the legs sprouted out. He also wore a red shirt, and on his back, and his shirt, was a medal plate, where Medabots stored their medals. He also had thick black rods sticking out of his shoulder blades, just like a KBT-type medabot. His almost normal face was pulled into a grimace.  
  
"Ugh...where am I?" he asked, as both Metabee and Ikki's voices echoed out. His optics widened, as he let out a shriek, from both of Metabee's and Ikki's voices. The shriek sounded as if someone was being murdered in a very gruesome manner.  
  
"What the hell...?" one of the girls puzzled, sitting up also, moaning.  
  
She had shoulder length brown hair, with a bow at the back of her head. She had pink optics, and very pale skin. SLR-type arms and legs sprouted out of her body, and she wore a metal blue skirt on, along with a white cotton T-shirt. She also had a pink diamond on her forehead, and another pink bow on her shirt, along with a medalcase on the back of her shirt.  
  
She looked over at Metabee/Ikki, and screamed at the sight of him, her mouth wide open. The scream sounded like it came from both Brass and Erika! She  
looked herself over, and screamed again. "What happened?!" shouted out Brass/Erika.  
  
"Got me," shrugged Metabee/Ikki.  
  
Soon, the other boy and girl woke up.  
  
The boy had a normal sized face, and regular skin, but had brown STG-type ears at the side of his head, and blue ears at the top of his head. He had a brown upside-down triangle on his forehead, along with large green optics, and neat shoulder length black hair. He had STG-type legs and arms, and shields on his shoulders and waist. He wore a quarter length beige coloured shirt, but his shorts were in complete shreds. He had a medalcase on his back to boot!  
  
The other girl had a nurse hat on top of her red pig-tailed hair, and glowing cherry red optics. Her skin was sugar white, and had NAS-type legs and arms. She wore Karin's shoes, and also wore Neutranurse's dress. Her medalcase was on her back.  
  
Everyone took a small glimpse of each other. Metabee/Ikki, Brass/Erika, Sumilidon/Koji, and Neutranurse/Karin all screamed bloody murder, and were on the brink of fainting.  
  
Meta-Ikki, Sailor Erika, SumiliKoji, and NeutraKarin were born.  
  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Making Our Way Sort Of

**__**

Chapter 2  
  
_Making our way…Sort Of  
_  
  
Metabee/Ikki fell on his back, flailing his arms around. "This...this is a nightmare! Somebody, pinch me!"  
  
Brass/Erika sighed and leaned towards Metabee/Ikki, but instead of pinching him, she swiftly kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Ouch! ...Hey, it didn't hurt that much," Metabee/Ikki said bluntly, the last bit only in Ikki's voice. He lifted his shirt to exam it, but instead of it being skin, it was peach coloured metal! "AHHHHH!" he yelled out in both voices, almost fainting again.  
  
"Calm down already! It's _not_ a dream, it's...real!" Sumilidon/Koji said grimly.  
  
"Actually, it's not _too_ bad, I mean, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be a medabot?" Neutranurse/Karin inquired, in Karin's voice only.  
  
"_No_!" Shouted out Metabee/Ikki, once again in Ikki's voice only. "This is horrible!" "Hey!" shouted Metabee's voice. "Well, you know, there's nothing wrong with Medabots, it's just that, well, what about to world championships?" came Ikki's voice. "Oh,"  
  
"Um, This is more important than the world championships, nimrod! What about becoming _normal_ again?!" shouted Brass/Erika.  
  
Metabee/Ikki flushed a bit. "Good point..." both voices echoed.  
  
"What do we do now, Ikki?" Neutranurse/Karin asked.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget about me!" shouted Metabee/Ikki, in Metabee's voice.  
  
Sumilidon/Koji rolled his optics as much as he could. "She meant both of you!"  
  
"Oh," said Metabee's voice.  
  
"Well, this is probably going to be a problem...we should come up with _new_ names, so that we each know that we're talking to...you know, both halves!" Brass/Erika theorized, in Brass voice. "Good idea," complimented Erika's voice.  
  
"Well...ours shall be...SumiliKoji," said Sumilidon/Koji with pride, now SumiliKoji.  
  
"NeutraKarin!" Exclaimed Neutranurse/Karin, now NeutraKarin, smiling sweetly with her hands held behind her back innocently.  
  
"Call us Sailor Erika," smiled Brass/Erika, now Sailor Erika.  
  
Metabee/Ikki sighed. "(Ikki)I guess..." "(Metabee)We will be called..." "(both) Meta-Ikki!"  
  
"Great, now that that's settled, what do we do now?" asked Sailor Erika.  
  
"Well, what do you think? Try and find a way to get back to normal," scoffed Meta-Ikki.  
  
"_Of course_, Meta-Ikki, but _how_? If people see us, they'll flip out!" exclaimed NeutraKarin worriedly.  
  
"Good point…" mumbled Meta-Ikki.  
  
"Well, I say we should find out _who_ did this to us! Then, we can make plans," inquired SumiliKoji.  
  
Everyone nodded. "But how?" asked Sailor Erika.  
  
"Well..." thought SumiliKoji out loud.  
  
"Well, I've never seen you bunch around,"  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked up, to the bridge that stretched out from both ends of the river, to see where to voice had come from. It was...Rokusho!  
  
"(Ikki)R-Rokusho?" asked Meta-Ikki. "(Metabee)Is that you?"  
  
Rokusho's optics widened. "How do you know my name, stranger?"  
  
"I--It's us," Meta-Ikki explained. "(Metabee)Metabee," "(Ikki) and Ikki!"  
  
"What--? But...how can I believe you?"  
  
"Let's see..." Meta-Ikki started, "You thought Dr. Aki killed your medafighter, Prof. Hushi, so you tried to to take revenge. You beat Metabee in a battle using the medaforce, and was captured by the Rubber Robo Gang, so that they could steal your rare medal, but Metabee rescued you by using the Medaforce...need we say more?" Meta-Ikki sighed.  
  
Rokusho was speechless. After a minute, he jumped lightly down from the bridge, and landed in front of Meta-Ikki. The lone medabot stared into his eyes for a minute, scanning him...and soon found two souls stuck in Meta-Ikki's body; Metabee and Ikki. "It...it _is_ you," Rokusho stuttered, "I can see it in your eyes, it truly is you!"  
  
"(Metabee) Told ya," Meta-Ikki smiled.  
  
"But--but how did this happen?" Rokusho questioned.  
  
"Trust us, we're on the same boat as you," Sailor Erika sighed wearily.  
  
Rokusho turned around, to stare at the other three. "...Erika, Brass, Koji, Sumilidon, Karin, Neutranurse!" he said in awe.  
  
"(Koji)In the flesh…or, now metal, so to speak," SumiliKoji sighed.  
  
"Well, all we know is that we were robattling this guy and his medabot, when he said something, I can't quite remember though, and we all blacked out! Next thing we know, we're all here, and like...this!" NeutraKarin explained.  
  
Rokusho's optics narrowed. "This...is terrible! What fiend would do something like this?"  
  
"Got us," Sailor Erika shrugged.  
  
_  
Meanwhile, many buildings away..._  
  
"You idiots! How could you let them escape?!"  
  
Verra winced, who was bowed down on the ground humbly in front of a desk. 'I-I'm sorry, sir!! It wasn't our fault--"  
  
"**Silence!!!**"The man behind the copper desk raged. His black hair swayed a bit as he shook it violently in pure anger.  
  
Verra went silent, as well as a woman and another man, who were bowed down as well. The woman had jade coloured eyes, and strawberry blonde hair, while the man had black hair, as well as gray eyes.  
  
"Now," The 'leader' of E.M.M.A. (Evil Malicious Medabots Association) huffed, trying to calm down, "I want you _failures_ to redeem yourself. To do so, you must recapture the Meda-Morphs," he growled impatiently. "If you don't, you'll have hell to pay. Understand?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Mr. Exodia," The woman named Valentina stuttered, getting up. Verra, Valentina, and the other man, Robert, all stood up, and walked out of the room.  
  
Exodia sighed, closing his violet eyes. He opened them once more, as he stared at his TV screen on his expensive table. He picked up the remote that lay on his desk, and rewound the tape in his VCR. After it finished, he played it, reviewing the past events of the escape of the Meda-Morphs.  
  
All of the subjects were in the long test tubes that held four Medabots and four human children. They looked to be in a deep sleep, as they were slowly formed together to become four new beings, the Medabots disintegrating from their tubes, and forming the parts on the humans. After the process was done, the wicked scientists congratulated each other, but could not be heard, since the tap e recorded no sound. Then, suddenly, it happened.

The boy that was mixed with the old fashioned KBT-type Medabot's green optics opened! He narrowed them, in anger. He didn't know what was happening, still in a dream-like state, since he was still unstable. He felt rage flow in his metal body, and he started to glow a bright shade of gold. He yelled something, but could not be heard. His optics began to glimmer a bright jade, as the aura around his android body brightened. He was calling on the Meda-force!  
  
_But how...how could the boy have done that?!_ Exodia thought to himself in frustration.  
  
As Exodia continued watching the film, he noticed that a blast of energy came from the Meda-morph's arms, as the tube shattered into a million pieces, illuminating up the room like flash of lightning. The scientists tried to stop him, but failed miserably. He freed the other three test subjects, and blasted out of the building. Then, the tape went on a ski trip.  
  
Exodia growled venomously, as he slammed his fist into his desk, his violet eyes glowing dimly. The desk cracked slightly. "My plans shall not fail, even if one of the Meda-morphs has the Meda-force...no matter what," he hissed to himself. "Still…there was something about that particular Meda-force that was different from any other I've seen…something much more powerful…"  
  
"Jeez, Mr. Exodia sure is mad about our mess-up," Robert grumbled.  
  
"Wouldn't you be, Robert?" Valentina asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess so, but not _that_ mad,"  
  
"Well, then you know what to do," Verra remarked, "To lighten his mood, we must recapture to Meda-Morphs, to test on them more."  
  
Valentina and Robert both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right, so let's go and track them down," Valentina, Verra, and Robert all walked down the hallway, and disappeared into the blackness of the building.

* * *

Later on that night, Rokusho, Meta-Ikki, Sailor Erika, SumiliKoji, and NeutraKarin trudged along the streets, in the light of the moon. It was completely silent, for everyone in the city were peacefully dreaming in their slumber. The Meda-morphs and Rokusho wished to as well, but could not; they decided it was best to travel during the night, so that they wouldn't stir any kind of trouble. A couple of hours later, on the outskirts of town, they soon reach a shed nearby a farm. They decided to rest for a few hours for the morning. The odd bunch had agreed that while they were out of the city, they could travel in the daytime; nobody would see them then.  
  
The group entered the shed and Meta-Ikki and Rokusho said that they would stand guard for the night; nobody objected.  
  
An hour had pasted since they settled in the beat-up and dusty shed, and everyone but Rokusho and Meta-Ikki were sound asleep...well, _partly_. Meta-Ikki's optics were off, sleeping peacefully. Rokusho would have raised an eyebrow if he could at Meta-Ikki, as he stared in annoyance at him.  
  
"Hey, are you awake or what?" Rokusho he asked gruffly.  
  
"(Metabee)...Yea, I'm awake," Meta-Ikki groaned.  
  
"Well, what about…your other half?" Rokusho questioned, careful about his words.  
  
"(Metabee) You mean Ikki? Nah, he's off like a light," Meta-Ikki chuckled.  
  
'Shouldn't you wake him up then?"  
  
"(Metabee) ...Hmm? No, I should give the kid a break for once,"  
  
"Wow, that's really nice of you, Metabee, since the two of you don't always get along so well,"  
  
"(Metabee) Well, you know...don't tell him this, but...he's my friend, I respect him, and...I'm glad he's, or was, my Medafighter. Right now, I really just find this  
whole thing as an opportunity to get to know him better, you know?"  
  
Rokusho smiled the best he could. "Don't worry, I won't tell him,"  
  
"Thanks, man,"  
  
Meta-Ikki and Rokusho went silent for a while. Then, Rokusho spoke again. "...How will you ever use the Medaforce again, Metabee?"  
  
If he could, he would had blinked a few times in thought, but both sides of Meta-Ikki had to be alert to use their body properly. "...I really don't know, Rokusho, I really don't,"  
  
They both went silent again, as Rokusho watched to golden sunrise sneak loftily into the morning. _Don't worry, my friends, I'll help you...somehow,_ he thought, as he closed his optics for their last hour of rest.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyheads!" rang the voice of Sailor Erika, who was getting up, refreshed for a new day.  
  
Everyone but Rokusho quickly got up at Sailor Erika's wake up call. Rokusho slowly opened his optics, as he glanced around. He blinked, as the wind swept his silk cape that he had received as a gift from Karin a couple of weeks ago. Thinking of this made guilt make an appearance in his metal body.  
  
Rokusho rose from the place that he had slept, feeling with the sensors on his feet the pavement underneath them. "Well," he started, "I guess we should leave before the farmer that lives here discovers us."  
  
Everyone nodded. "We should head north, that's the way my sensors told us to go yesterday. I sensed a similar energy as yours coming from there, and I suspect that one of the people who did this to you would be around," Rokusho explained.  
  
"(Metabee) Then let's blow this joint!" Meta-Ikki exclaimed.  
  
Rokusho chuckled softly a bit, as the five walked out of the shed, towards the north, the noon sun dancing on their back.  
  
"Hmmm....Valentina, we go this way," Verra muttered, looking at his remote, only it wasn't a remote; it was a tracking device. Verra pointed northwards with index finger.  
  
Valentina raised an eyebrow, looking at the machine suspiciously. "Let me see that!" she yelled, stealing the tracking device from Verra's hands.  
  
"Hey--!" Verra complained.  
  
Valentina ignored Verra's objections, as she studied the machine. She unemotionally sighed, as she turned the device around a bit. She stopped, the arrow now pointing southwards. She growled in frustration. "You dumb-ass, you were holding it the wrong way!" she raged, as she tossed the tracking device back at Verra.  
  
Verra growled, going tomato red in embarrassment.  
  
Robert laughed hysterically at Verra. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, looks like Mr. Perfect made a mistake! He-he-ha-ha-he!"  
  
Valentina growled, a glint in her eyes, as Verra tried to hold back his temper. Valentina turned towards Robert, and shouted loudly (and monstrously), "**YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER, BUB!!!!!!**"  
  
Robert squealed fearfully, as he stopped snickering. Verra half smiled at Valentina, calming down at his amusement towards Robert's frightened obedience.  
  
"Now," Valentina huffed, "If you would _please_, we need to find those Meda-Morphs! Catch my drift?"  
  
Verra nodded, and Robert did as well, quite nervously.  
  
"Good. Now, which way do we go, Verra?"  
  
"Umm...I think south,"  
  
"You THINK??"  
  
"I _know_!"  
  
"Good," Valentina walked ahead of them, still fuming at the part, Robert and Verra a safe distance behind the scary woman.  
  
As the five continued to walk to their destination in the north, Meta-Ikki was thinking a bit. The 'Ikki' part discovered that now that he was partly medabot, he didn't need to consume food. It made him a bit sad that more of his humanity was lost, but it was also a good thing; they didn't need to waste any time trying to find something to eat, or go into the city and risk getting spotted! He also started to think about his mom; he had been gone for a while now, she would be so worried about him! ...And, he missed her...  
  
'_You really miss her, don't you?_' Metabee said to him in his thoughts.  
  
'**Ya, wouldn't you?**'  
  
'_Hey, she's my mom too, she tucks us both into bed at night, remember?_'  
  
'**...Ya.**'  
  
'_Right. I miss her as much as you do, pal, don't worry, we'll return to normal soon._'  
  
'**Thanks, Metabee. That means a lot. But don't get all soft on me, ok?**'  
  
Metabee laughed a little bit.  
  
Somebody calling him disturbed Meta-Ikki's thoughts. "Meta-Ikki! Meta-Ikki!"  
  
"Huh?" Meta-Ikki said out loud. He looked around, and saw Sailor Erika, peering at him. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Meta-Ikki, pay attention! Rokusho just saw some people heading towards us! If we don't hide quickly, we'll be spotted, and who knows what will happen to us!"  
  
Meta-Ikki's optics widened. "(Metabee) Run awaaaay!" Meta-Ikki shrieked, following Sailor Erika into some prickly bushes, at the side of the gravel road they were traveling on.

Meta-Ikki accidently made some grinding noises as he moved his parts, clamoring into the bushes.

SumiliKoji hushed him. "Keep it down!"  
  
"We don't want to be caught, Meta-Ikki!" said NeutraKarin worriedly.  
  
"Sorry," Meta-Ikki whispered.  
  
Valentina, Verra, and Robert continued their quest to find the Meda-morphs for their boss Mr. Exodia, following the tracking device that Verra was holding.  
  
"They should be...around here...somewhere..." Verra muttered, moving his hands back and forth, scanning the device.  
  
"Well, hurry up!" Valentina hissed, "We don't have all day!"  
  
"I'm hurrying, _love_," he hissed back.  
  
"Hey, did you here something?" Robert questioned, stopping dead in his tracks, just as Valentina was about to give Verra a blast.  
  
Valentina and Verra stopped too. "...What do you mean?" the woman questioned, her eyes rolling from left to right, looking around.  
  
"It sounded like...metal squeaking," Robert whispered.  
  
Sailor Erika banged her left fist onto Meta-Ikki's head. "Idiot!" she hissed angerly.  
  
"Owie..." Meta-Ikki whined softly, nursing his head with his purple fingertips.  
  
"Quiet!" Rokusho muttered, annoyed.  
  
"Hey, I just heard something else!" Verra gasped.  
  
"Me too," Valentina agreed.  
  
"Me oh my!" Robert laughed at himself childishly.  
  
Valentina slapped the immature man across the head in disgust.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Idiot," Valentina grumbled, rolling her jade eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Verra exclaimed, "I found 'em!"  
  
"Where, Verra?"  
  
"Right...there," Verra whispered, pointing towards the bush where Meta-Ikki, SumiliKoji, Sailor Erika, NeutraKarin, and Rokusho were hiding.  
  
"Crap," Meta-Ikki cursed, closing his optics tightly in thought. _What now; We should have just stayed in the shed for the day until night came..._  
  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Robattle: MedaMorphs Style!

**__**

Chapter 3  
  
_Robattle--Meda-Morphs Style!_

  
  
"This is stupid!" SumiliKoji ranted in aggravation, "Why don't we just go out there and face 'em? They already know we're here!"  
  
"He's got a point," sighed NeutraKarin.  
  
"Do you really want to risk it?" whispered Rokusho.  
  
"No," Meta-Ikki said firmly. "There's always a chance that they _won't_ find us...just keep hope, it'll come through,"  
  
Suddenly, the bushes were rapidly brushed apart by a pair of pale skinned fingers, as a woman with long strawberry blonde hair peeked in, a wide smirk crossing her face. "Ah-ha!" she called out triumphantly.  
  
"So much for hope," Sailor Erika grumbled.  
  
Meta-Ikki ground his teeth, growling in frustration. "Crap,"  
  
"Thought you could get away, kiddies?" Valentina smirked. "Well, not this time!"  
  
Everyone but Rokusho glanced at each other. What did she mean? They didn't 'escape' from anywhere, as far as they knew...weren't they abandoned to wallon in they freakish misery?  
  
Rokusho growled a bit, narrowing his optics, and clenching his fist. "Leave them alone, you fiends!"  
  
Valentina raised an eyebrow high. "And who might you be, medabot?"  
  
"None of your business," Rokusho snapped.  
  
Valentina frowned. "Get out of the way, you bug!" she raged, backhanding Rokusho, who was taken by surprise, and couldn't defend himself. He shook his head after a few seconds of dizziness after landing flat on his rear end, and growled at Valentina. He got up, and stood in front of the Meda-morphs, to defend his friends. "I'll tell you once more, leave them _alone_!"  
  
"No, Rokusho! You'll just get hurt!" NeutraKarin pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, but I have got to do this," Rokusho muttered.  
  
Then, SumiliKoji and Meta-Ikki took a step forward, beside Rokusho.  
  
"Then, we'll help you," smiled SumiliKoji.  
  
"Ya, you've already helped us so much, so we're gonna help you!" Meta-Ikki agreed.  
  
"Meta-Ikki, SumiliKoji..." Rokusho said softly.  
  
"Enough with your idle chit-chat!" Valentina growled, "If you really wanna get trashed by me and my medabot, then so be it! Transport...Medabot!" A stream of thin red light came from Valentina's Meda-watch, as a medabot appeared.

It was a bird-like Medabot, much like a crow. It had a pure black head with a long, golden beak sticking out from the area where a mouth would usually lay, and had dark violet optics. At the end if it's neck, it had a bunch of white steel feathers, like a shark-tooth necklace. It had ebony coloured wings, sharp as butcher knives. It also had an ebony steel-feathered body, and large silver feathers coming out of its rear end. It three had cylinder-like markings on it's stomach, and complete with a set of copper bird-like legs. It let out a dangerous battle cry, after the transportation was complete.  
  
"Ok, let's go teach these freaks a lesson, Skyraidar!" proclaimed Valentina smugly.  
  
**VITAL STATS  
CRW-123563  
Skyraidar, Crow-Type  
MedaFighter- Valentina  
Special attack- Steel Wing**  
  
Meta-Ikki narrowed his optics, and growled. For some reason, this Medabot made him uneasy. He sensed something about him...but he didn't know quite  
what it was; Rokusho felt the same way.  
  
'_I don't like this, Ikki,_' said Metabbe, inside of Meta-Ikki's body. '_I feel a strange energy from him._'  
  
'**Same here,**' agreed Ikki.  
  
"Then, it's agreed!" Out of nowhere, appeared Mr. Referee, as he fell from the sky, and landed on his feet, in the middle of Skyraidar, Rokusho, Meta-Ikki, and SumiliKoji. Meta-Ikki's optics softened, his focus on Skyraidar lost.  
  
"I officially declare this a submission robattle, Meta-Ikki, Rokusho, and SumiliKoji against Skyraidar! Medabots ready? Medabots...ROBATTLE!!" yelled  
out Mr. Referee, slicing his hand down. He seemed to not notice the fact that Meta-Ikki, SumiliKoji, Sailor Erika, and NeutraKarin were Meda-morphs!

Sailor Erika was about to start ranting at Mr. Referee for not being around for the last robattle, when he might have had a chance to stop the Meda-morphs from becoming mutants, but then she heard Valentina shout an order to Skyraidar.  
  
"OK, Skyraidar, take to the air!" Valentina ordered.  
  
Skyraidar did as he was told, extended his wings, and flew into the air, just out of reach of Rokusho and the Meda-morphs.  
  
'**Metabee, let's use laser cannon!**' suggested Ikki inside of Meta-Ikki's head.  
  
'_No, seeker missile!_' argued Metabee.  
  
'**Ugh, listen! We should start off small!**'  
  
'_No! This is my body, too!_' growled Metabee.  
  
'**Listen to me!**'  
  
Outside, Meta-Ikki had a look of struggle on his face, frozen in spot, trying to start running. If it weren't for the situation, the position would have been slightly comical.  
  
"What's wrong with Meta-Ikki?" asked Rokusho worriedly.  
  
"Got me," said SumiliKoji distractedly, as he ran as close as he could to Skyraidar. He kept on glancing at the CRW-type Medabot, looking for an opportunity to strike.  
  
"Steady...now!" boomed Valentina.  
  
Skyraidar let out a shrill battle cry, as he swooped down towards SumiliKoji. His black steel wings glowed even darker, but he wasn't using his steel wing attack; he was using something that CRW-type Medabots were not able to use! He sliced his wing into SumiliKoji's flexor sword arm; the Meda-Morph let out a cry of pain. He fell on one knee, as he used his other arm to grasp his wound; a chilling pain was spreading up and throbbing in his arm rapidly.  
  
"SumiliKoji!" gasped Rokusho; he narrowed his optics, glancing at Skyraidar. "You'll pay for that!" he growled.  
  
"NeutraKarin, maybe you can use your healing powers to help SumiliKoji!" suggested Sailor Erika, worried.  
  
"Umm...I'll try," gulped NeutraKarin. She rushed towards SumiliKoji, but then felt the same fate as SumiliKoji, just as she was about to heal him. She screamed out in pain as the dark wing sliced into her chest. She fell beside SumiliKoji, shivering, with her eyes half closed. The same pain that SumiliKoji was feeling now coursed throughout her chest, making it hard to function properly.  
  
"NeutraKarin!!" Rokusho and Sailor Erika both shouted out.

Meta-Ikki's attention snapped towards the battle. He moved his metal head towards SumiliKoji and NeutraKarin quickly, seeing them in pain...  
  
'**Oh, no!**' Ikki said in Meta-Ikki's mind. '**See what our squabbling has done?! SumiliKoji and NeutraKarin are hurt, badly!**'  
  
'_Oh, blame it on me, why don't you!_' hissed Metabee.  
  
'**No...it's...my fault...all mine...**' said Ikki, a virtual tear coming down his face.  
  
'_Wha...?_' Metabee said, stunned. He couldn't believe it, it was the first time that Ikki had ever not blamed him, and this time, it pretty much _was_ his fault! Why was he blaming himself? '_Ikki..._'

"Alright, that's it!" raged Sailor Erika, "I'm going in!" Sailor Erika raced in as fast as she could, and eyed SkyRaidar angrily. She stopped just under where Skyraidar was flying, and used her long range shooting on him. It scratched the CRW-type medabot, but did very little damage, due to its immense speed, as it flew out of range.  
  
Valentina laughed cruelly. "You think _that's_ going to defeat Skyraidar? Think again! Skyraidar is boosted up by it's dark medal, not only that, but even  
without it, it's speed serves as it's defense, and it has pretty good offence. Face it, your toast!"  
  
"Dark medal?" puzzled Rokusho. _So_ that's _the energy I felt...darkness..._  
  
"Skyraidar, take that Meda-freak down!" Valentina said into her medawatch smugly.  
  
Skyraidar cawed dangerously, as its wings glowed once more. He swooped down on Sailor Erika, before she could react, he sliced into Sailor Erika's head  
with his dark steel wing attack; she let out a piercing shriek. She was tossed aside like an old toy by the wind coming from Skyraidar's wings as he flapped away. SumiliKoji winced as he saw the female Meda-Morph careen towards him. She was tossed onto him, making him release the pressure on his wound. His bright green optics dimmed, falling unconscious unceremoniously. Sailor Erika laid weakly on his Flexor sword arm, her optics closed. NeutraKarin felt Sailor Erika crash onto her, too, and she was on the verge of passing out as well. All of their wounds produced by Skyraidar were glowing a sinister shade of ebony on the outside, oil oozing slightly out.  
  
"No!" Rokusho screamed out, his optics shut tight; he would have cried if he could. Rokusho opened them abruptly, as he growled, turning towards Skyraidar, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red. "You'll pay _for that!!!_" he shouted out, his voice becoming harsher with ever word, his body now starting to fill with power. His rare medal now sparking with life, his body started to glow shimmering silver.  
  
"The...medaforce!" Verra gasped fearfully.  
  
"Skyraidar's toast!!" Robert whinned.  
  
Valentina simply chuckled. "Do not worry...Skyraidar's dark medal will stop him!"  
  
Skyraidar nodded, as Valentina laughed evilly.  
  
Rokusho narrowed his optics, as he readied his explosive attack.  
  
'**We need to work together, Metabee! That's the only way we'll be able to fight, and hopefully defeat Skyraidar!**' announced Ikki.  
  
'_...Your right! I'm...s-sorry,_' Metabee apologized.  
  
'**I'm sorry, too.**' said Ikki.  
  
'_Let's get meda-busy!_'  
  
Ikki nodded. '**Right!**'  
  
"**_Meda_**--" Rokusho was stopped short, by a dark blast of energy, coming from Skyraidar's beak! He was knocked back into the pile of injured Meda-morphs. The lone Medabot, his energy completely drained, closed his optics heavily with a moan, and his awesome aura faded.  
  
"See? What did I tell ya?" smirked Valentina.  
  
"...._That's enough!_"  
  
"Huh?" Valentina turned towards Meta-Ikki. The Meda-morph had an enraged look on his face, and was now able to move. Valentina had forgotten about him!  
  
"You messed with the wrong people, lady! I don't know who your are, but you're going down!" growled Meta-Ikki.  
  
Valentina laughed freely. "You think _you_ can stop us? Your friends couldn't do it, so how can you? Besides, your not even people, or Medabots, your monsters!"  
  
"Oh, now I'm _really_ angry!" huffed Meta-Ikki.  
  
"Oooh, and I suppose that you're gonna get angry and shoot pebbles at us," Valentina sneered in baby talk, then laughed a bit. "Just try."  
  
Meta-Ikki growled a bit, his anger deepening. "That's it! Let's get Meda-busy!"  
  
"Show us what you got," Valentina said, and stopped laughing.  
  
'**Let's go!**' said Ikki.  
  
'_Right!_' Metabee agreed.  
  
"Laser Cannon!" shouted out Meta-Ikki, zeroing in on Skyraidar. Skyraider got scratched a bit, but not badly, as he took to the air once more. Meta-Ikki looked up to see that Skyraidar was getting ready to attack with his dark steel wing attack. Meta-Ikki recognized this, as jumped out the way, just in time. He grunted, a she landed on his purple coloured palms. He grinted his teeth, as he got up as soon as his KBT-type body would let him. Skyraidar took that moment of weakness to use a normal steel wing attack on Meta-Ikki, which sent him to the ground once more. Inside of Meta-Ikki's mind, he heard an electronic voice in his head say, "Warning, 30 damage to left arm. 50 damage to head." _Crap,_ he thought in both voices.  
  
'_Ikki, let's take him down quickly with seeker missile!_' proposed Metabee.  
  
'**Ok, let's do it!**' agreed Ikki, as Meta-Ikki got up. "_Missile…lauched!_" Meta-Ikki bellowed, sending out a couple of seeker missiles at Skyraidar. It hit Skyraidar dead on, smoke billowing from Skyraidar's stomach. Valentina's silver Medawatch rang, "Warning, 40 damage to body, 20 damage to right wing; the woman ground her teeth.

"Dive for him!" Valentina shrieked.

Skyraidar obeyed instantly; smoke now starting to disintegrate, the CRW-type medabot swooped down at Meta-Ikki. The Meda-morph dodged this attack agilely, and landed on his feet, sliding a bit away. Skyraidar glared at him, and attempted to slice Meta-Ikki with his right wing with an order from Valentina. But Meta-Ikki was too fast for his injured wing, and leaped up into the air onto Skyraidar's wing, grounding it. He vaulted off it and as he twisted into the air he shot a few rounds of laser cannon at Skyraidar. The CRW-type Medabot cried out shrilly, as Valentina's Medawatch rang out the damage. For a while, it seemed that Meta-Ikki would have the advantage. But then, Valentina ordered Skyraidar to take to the air once more.

"Drill peck, Skyraidar," whispered Valentina.  
  
Skyraidar cawed out his battle cry, as he flapped his wings, to kept flight. He swooped down on Meta-Ikki swiftly, his beck swirling around for his attack, taking Meta-Ikki for surprise.  
  
"_Wahhh_!" Meta-Ikki cried out, unable to move in time, his last moves tiring him, waiting for impact...and it came, knocking him down again. "Warning, 90 damage to legs, 100 damage to arms, arm function ceased, 70 damage to head, 80 damage to body." Meta-Ikki groaned, squinting his optics. He ached all over, one of the downsides to being half-human. He heard the evil laugh from Valentina, as he sturggled to stand up.  
  
"Give up?" Valentina asked smugly.  
  
"..._Never!_" Meta-Ikki roared, and raced as fast as he could with his considerably damaged legs towards Skyraidar, meeting the soft ground of the pebble road near where the battle was fought. Meta-Ikki used his seeker missiles on Skyraidar, his arms completely useless, but Skyraidar 'back-winged' them. Skyraidar growled, releasing another normal steel wing attack on Meta-Ikki. Meta-Ikki cried out in pain, as he was knocked beside the pile of his fallen friends. "Warning, 100 damage to body and legs, 95 damage to head, preparing function cease,"  
  
Meta-Ikki groaned. "Man, do I ever feel like Meda-trash," he muttered to himself. "I couldn't fight anymore if my life depended on it…which it probably does..."  
  
"Meta-Ikki…"  
  
"Huh?" Meta-Ikki's optics widened to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Meta-Ikki...please, don't give up," Sailor Erika weakly said, her optics barely the size of peas, "You're our last hope...please, Meta...Ikki..."  
  
"Sailor...Erika..." Meta-Ikki stuttered. She was right; he _was_ their last hope! But how could he fight if he couldn't even walk?!  
  
"Meta-Ikki...you need to use...the Meda-force..." mumbled the android girl, as if reading KBT-morph's mind.  
  
"What?" Meta-Ikki replied, "The Meda-force? But...I can't, I've been trying to do that at least three times in this robattle, but I still haven't! I can't..." he repeated.  
  
"Please...you must--" Sailor Erika said, but was cut short by Valentina.  
  
"Shut up!" Valentina hissed. "Drill peck, Skyraidar!"  
  
Skyraidar did as he was told with an evil pleasure, and swooped down on Sailor Erika. His beak spinning rapidly, he dug it into the Meda-Morph like a woodpecker. She screeched, her voice as sharp and unceasing as nails on a chalk board. The Meda-Morph's body was pushed slightly further away from her resting place, and dug a few centimeters into the ground. Sailor Erika's medal would have popped out, if she wasn't half-human, or if the ground wasn't holding her medal case in place.  
  
Meta-Ikki's optics widened even more. He felt as if his heart had shattered, just like Sailor Erika's chest was close to doing. He felt so sad and so...angry! Even more so than before; he was a volcano filled with rage about to explode. "No...._NO!!!!!_" He cried out in pain, trying to get up. "_LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!_" he boomed, desperate to get out of his shell of pure emotion. Then, something inside of him snapped into place. His eyes glowed a dangerous jade, as his Kabuto medal shone brightly inside, the aura soon surrounding him in a gargantuan dome of shimmering gold. He was calling on the legendary Meda-force!

"Dude...I rock." he chuckled to himself, both voices coming out like an echoing drum, rather than echoing of metal; this was far more majestic than normal.  
  
"The Meda-force...again!" exclaimed Robert, slapping his forehead.  
  
"_Hahahaha!_" laughed Valentina, "You think your _puny_ Meda-force will save you? Think again! That other medabot tried his own on Skyraidar, and all that got him was a one way ticket to the dump!"  
  
"Maybe," huffed Meta-Ikki, "But I'm not a medabot! _I'm a Meda-morph!!_"  
  
Valentina narrowed her eyes, and growled. "Skyraidar, take him out with your dark beam attack!"  
  
"Bring it!" challenged Meta-Ikki in his booming voices of Metabee and Ikki.  
  
Skyraidar snarled venomously, as he readied the same attack that had trashed Rokusho.  
  
Meanwhile, Meta-Ikki seemed pretty calm and collected for someone so enraged, as he readied his powerful attack as well. He brought all of the energy flowing in his metal body down to his shooters.  
  
'_Let's do this, Ikki!_' Metabee said.  
  
'**Right!**' nodded Ikki.  
  
'**_We are one, and the same!_**' they both shouted out inside of Meta-Ikki's head.  
  
"It's time...the kiss your 'bot _goodbye_!!! **_Meda-force!!_**" Meta-Ikki roared, letting go of the mass of energy from his shooters, streams of powerful golden light came out, racing towards it's target, who had also just released it's dark beam attack. Both attacks hit each other dead on, both equal in strength! Back and forth, both attacks pushed at each other, trying to hit its target. Meta-Ikki had thoughts of who he was fighting for the whole time, and the last one he thought of was...Sailor Erika...  
  
Fueled up, Meta-Ikki snarled out loud. The streams of awesome light became even stronger, and overwhelmed the dark beam attack of Skyraidar. It disintegrated dramatically, and the Meda-force went straight through, and smacked into CRW-type medabot with full force. It lit up the entire area. When the dust had cleared, Skyraidar's dark medal had popped out, leaving his body lifeless.  
  
Valentina screamed in horror, and she picked up both Skyraidar's medal and body, and the three evil people flied. "We'll be baaaaaack!" shouted Verra, as they disappeared into the distance.  
  
A few seconds later, the light of the extremely powerful Meda-force showered upon Rokusho, SumiliKoji, NeutraKarin, and Sailor Erika, who were weakly watching (or listening) to the whole one-on-one battle. Mr. Referee had disappeared a while ago in the mist of the action, and couldn't announce the winner of the robattle. Meta-Ikki's attack fully healed all of the Meda-morphs, and Rokusho. They all stood up shakily.  
  
"_Ya!_ Meta-Ikki did it!" NeutraKarin cheered.  
  
Meta-Ikki clenched his fists, as he continued to shout out, the excess energy of the Meda-force draining away. He loosened his grip, his screaming fading, along with the last bit of his depleted energy. His optics softened, and he felt enormous pain flow throughout himself. He moaned as his knees buckled, totally weak. Just as he was about to fall on his face, Sailor Erika dived for him, and caught him just in time. "Meta-Ikki? Meta-Ikki, are you ok?" she asked worriedly, turning his face towards him. "You...saved us!" she breathed in awe.  
  
Meta-Ikki laughed weakly. He mumbled, "Me go sleepy now. Nighty-night..." His optics closed shut, and he went limp in Sailor Erika's gentle arms.  
  
**  
To Be Continued...**


	4. A Rubbery Future

**__**

Chapter 4

_A Rubbery Future_

Meta-Ikki slowly returned to reality, opening his sore optics to the size of slits. Everything seemed to be blurry as if he were caught in a blizzard for a while, but after a minute or two, Meta-Ikki could see almost perfectly. He looked around, and saw that he was lying down on a dirt floor, inside of an unkempt room. It had everything a farmer would need in it, including a kitchen sink.

'_Ikki! Ikki, are you there?_' asked Metabee.

'**Ya…where are we?**' Ikki answered groggily.

'_Beats me, I just woke up!_'

'**Same here.**'

Meta-Ikki blinked once. "Where am I?" he said slowly with a small slur.

"Meta-Ikki!"

Meta-Ikki tried to turn his head to the familiar voice, but was still far too weak to do so. Instead, he averted his optics to the left, and saw SumiliKoji, NeutraKarin, Rokusho, and Sailor Erika resting on the other side of the room. Sailor Erika's optics brightened with happiness when she saw Meta-Ikki was awake. "You're ok!" she exclaimed, relief lacing the voices of Erika and Brass. Getting up so quick it looked as if she had always been standing, she dashed towards Meta-Ikki, and tackled him with an enormous hug; Meta-Ikki yelled out in pain.

Sailor Erika stepped backwards, a nervous smile on her pale face. "Oops, sorry, guess you're still aching, huh?"

"Gee, you think?" Meta-Ikki said sarcastically.

Sailor Erika frowned. "Come on, Meta-Ikki, don't act like that! I was really worried about you, you used up all your energy using the Meda-force, and you were out cold for a day!"

Meta-Ikki grew confused. "I...did?" he puzzled.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"Well, I remember someone screaming, and golden light, but that's pretty much it," Meta-Ikki sighed.

Sailor Erika sighed, closing her optics. She opened them up again, and said with confidence, "Well, I remember, and you saved our lives back there! Who knows what that lady would have done to us?"

"Ya..." Meta-Ikki said slowly. "But where are we right now?"

Sailor Erika half smiled. "When you went unconscious, Rokusho went ahead to find shelter until you became better, and, well, he found it! Right now, we're  
in another...heh heh, farmer's shed..."

"You'd figure, eh?" Meta-Ikki groaned, rolling his optics.

"You didn't,"

"Hey!"

"Ah, your awake, Meta-Ikki," smiled Rokusho, getting up from where he sat, apparently deaf to what the two were just discussing. He strode over to the Meda-Morphs, and knelt down by the injured one. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was just hit by a truck," complained Meta-Ikki.

Rokusho sighed. "But at least your conscious...we'll stay here for another day, while you recover. Though I still can't understand how your Meda-force worked, and mine didn't..."

_Meanwhile..._

"**IDIOTS! DUFUSES! COWARDS, EVEN!**" raged Exodia, as he struck Verra, Valentina, and Robert on the head numerous times with his balled fists. Each time they let out little yelps of pain. "You were about to actually _do a mission properly_, and you failed, because of _one_ Meda-morph! How could you have failed?! I warned you…!"

"What if we were to say that the Meda-morph that trashed Skyraidar swindled the Meda-force...?" squeaked Robert.

Exodia growled, and narrowed his eyes. "You still could have beaten him, Robert! Skyraidar has a dark medal, which cancels out the Meda-force, fool!"

"But, Mr. Exodia," Valentina pleaded, "It wasn't any regular Meda-force...it was like, a _mega_ Meda-force, or something!"

Exodia growled, resembling a dangerous lion. He invisioned smacking Valentina on the head with a mallet, then pushed the thought aside and thought to himself. He recalled what had happened when the MedaMorphs had escaped them before, and noticed something...it was his...emotions... _Grr, that MedaMorph! He can control the Meda-force by his emotions! That brat! But…if he can do that, then it must be true…when the children and Medabots united, they became far stronger than anyone could imagine.. ._ Exodia sighed, then said to them, "Fine. You know what, I'm feeling rather generous. I'll give you one. Last. Chance. Fail me again, though, and you'll wish you'd born! Savvy?"

"Yes, sir!" Valentina, Verra, and Robert all said, saluting their leader, then dashed out the door as if to escape a demonic fire's wrath.

_If I don't get ahold of the MedaMorphs soon I'll have no chance of making my plans succeed…I refuse to let that happen, _Exodia thought to himself gravely, as he sank back in his licorice black chair.

The next day, Meta-Ikki had fully recovered from the battle. He would have recovered quicker, if they were able to repair his parts, but they couldn't for two reasons-- Because they had nothing to fix them with, and they wouldn't be able to take off his parts to do the job anyway. They were just about to leave, when someone spotted them...

"Walloping web-snappers!" shouted a short man in black rubber suit, pointing a trembling finger at the group, "Look here, Gillgirl! This is totally creepy!"

"Oh, no..." groaned SumiliKoji.

"It's the..." Sailor Erika said.

"Rubber-Robo gang." NeutraKarin finished.

"The Rubber-Robo gang," Rokusho growled venomously, more of a statement than a question. They were the ones who had killed his master and best friend, Professor Hushi! Rokusho felt white hot rage build inside of him, but a cold metal hand rested on his shoulder, cooling him off slightly.

"Take it easy, man," comforted Meta-Ikki, "We all have something against them, but right now, we have more important things to worry about," said Meta-Ikki with seriousness rarely heard coming from his voices.

Rokusho simply nodded at Meta-Ikki in understanding, calming down.

"Honestly, Shrimplips, stop quoting Spider-man!" remarked Gillgirl, as she jogged up from behind. She took a glance at the MedaMorphs and Rokusho. She did a double take and shrieked. "What the _hell_ are they?! They look like someone threw people and Medabots into a blender!"

"Hey!" Meta-Ikki snarled, shaking his fist at them. "What breed of garbage did you come from?!"

Gillgirl sneered at him in annoyance. "You...brat! I'll have you know that we're the Rubber-Robo gang!"

"Well, We already know _that_!" scoffed Sailor Erika.

Shrimplips raised a blonde eyebrow. "You do?" He looked over all the Meda-morphs, and thought back...why did those four look familiar? He looked at their parts, their clothes, and hair. He put two and two together, then gasped in realization. "I know who you all are!" Shrimplips shouted breathlessly.

"Figured it out?" Rokusho snarled.

"Who are they, Shrimplips?" Gillgirl puzzled, scratching her mop of red hair on her head.

"Those four, the ones who are on all of the milk cartons, just to be found! The ones who we've robattled numerous times! Ikki, Metabee, and his friends!" explained Shrimplips.

"Them?" Gillgirl said, dumfounded.

"(Metabee)Wow, we're on milk cartons?" said Meta-Ikki, amazed. "(Ikki) Don't be surprised, Koji has a rich family, they probably paid for it."

"(Koji)Hey!" SumiliKoji yelled defensively.

"_Ack_!" shouted out both Shrimplips and Gillgirl, falling down in shock. "What the _hell_ happened to them?!" Shrimplips sputtered.

"We don't know ourselves," NeutraKarin sighed.

"...Wait a sec," stated Shrimplips slowly, pointing his fingers in different directions for emphasis, "If that other one is part Metabee, and the real medabot is Rokusho..."

"…Then they have rare medals!" concluded Gillgirl, as Shrimplips and Gillgirl both stood up with a jolt.

"Aw, crap," whispered SumiliKoji, taking a step back.

"Why are you afraid of _them_?" scoffed Meta-Ikki. "I can just Meda-bop them up and down the road! Besides, you're _never_ afraid!"

"Don't you get it? Last time we fought them, they had that Robo-emperor medabot!" SumiliKoji whispered with urgency.

"Good point..." agreed NeutraKarin.

"Well, _I'm_ not afraid of them!" hissed Meta-Ikki, pushing up his sleeves of his red shirt as much as he could, "We can take 'em!"

"Meta-Ikki's right," pointed out Rokusho, "He's beat them many times before, so there's no way they will beat _us_!"

"Try us," growled Shrimplips. He lunged at the Meda-morphs, ready to strike at any moment.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" said Sailor Erika, as she rolled her optics. She flung her left arm in front of her, and shot out a bullet from her shooter, just in front of Shrimplips's feet. Shrimplips screamed like a little schoolgirl, and promptly passed out right on the spot.

Meta-Ikki raised his eyebrows. "Now why didn't I think of that...?"

"Because you're you, I'm me, and the world's the world," smirked Sailor Erika, walking by him. She then declared, "We better get out of here, before Gillgirl goes after us, and Shrimplips wakes up!" Sailor Erika began to whistle as she walked away.

Meta-Ikki blinked a few times, stunned, as SumiliKoji, NeutraKarin, and Rokusho all ran after the female MedaMorph. Meta-Ikki blinked once more, looking around to see that everyone had left him alone! "Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted, dashing after them.

Half an hour later, Gillgirl was trying to wake Shrimplips up, to no avail. Gillgirl growled out in frustration like a lion that accidentally let her antelope escape. "**WAKE UP!!!!**" she bellowed, slapping Shrimplips on his cheeks several times.

Shrimplips' eyes snapped open under his sunglasses, as he shouted out, "_Ow_!" he sat up, and screamed in Gillgirl's face, "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!**"

"Those freaks scared you half to death, and _you fainted!_ _And_...You sprung a leak," Gillgirl snickered.

"Huh?" Shrimplips looked down, and saw a wet patch on his crotch. He blushed furiously, and muttered to himself, "But I was wearing a diaper...!"

Gillgirl heard, and smirked, "Well, you must have been holding it all in for weeks, because it soaked right through it!"

Shrimplips growled, and vowed, "I'll get those twits for this!" Shrimplips got up to run after where ever the MedaMorphs and Rokusho had gone, fire in his eyes, when Gillgirl placed a hand on his suited shoulder and stopped him short, no pun intended.

"Wait," she said calculatingly, "I have a better idea...let's _help _them,"

"What kind _stupid_ idea is that?" Shrimplips snarled.

"A good one," Gillgirl smirked, "First off, we help them return to their 'normal' selves, and when their guard is down, since they'll trust us, we'll sneak attack them, and steal Rokusho and Metabees' rare medals!"

Shirmplips smirked. "Brilliant!" he declared happily, "We better go tell Seaslug and Squidguts about our plan!"

"But first…" Gillgirl said, disgust in her tone, "Change your suit, please,"

Shrimplips went even redder, resembling a cherry. "'Right, sorry,"

Meta-Ikki, Rokusho, and the rest of the MedaMorphs continued their journey towards where the energy wave was radiating from, which happened to be the place where their new enemies, Robert, Valentina and Verra, worked at, little did they know. Meta-Ikki was humming a Christmas carol as they trudged along, must to the annoyance of his companions. He was cheerful, now knowing that since he still had the Medaforce and could defend his friends from anything instantly. Meanwhile, Sailor Erika was silently wishing that she had her camera with her, beside NeutraKarin, who was busy looking up at the sky. SumiliKoji was trying to think of ways to strangle Meta-Ikki without actually killing him. Rokusho, meanwhile, was deep in thought.

_Why would that woman be after Meta-Ikki and the others..?_ he wondered, _Could she be the key to giving back their humanity..?_ he thoughts continued to resemble similar questions.

Soon, they reached one of their key clues to their mystery--an old building that reminded NeutraKarin of something. But, sadly, she couldn't remember. Not knowing this site was important, they continued to walk along the gravel road, paying little to no mind to that tall white building...

"Have you gone completely mental, Shrimplips?!" yelled out Seaslug, who looked to be on the verge of having a coronary.

Shrimplips frowned in aggravation. "No, I haven't!" he snarled.

"Yes, you have!" Seaslug shot back.

"If you think about it, Seaslug, you'll see it my way," Shrimplips said as calmly as possible.

"Sorry, but I'm not seeing 'the light'," Seaslug sneered.

"Fine," Shrimplips huffed, "I'll explain it once more. If we help those four return back to normal, then while their guard is down, we can swipe Metabee and Rokusho's rare medals!"

"No, no," said Seaslug, waving his hands around the dimmed room of the Rubber-Robo gang's hideout, "I understand the plan, in fact, I'm ok with it,"

"Then what the problem?"

"The _idea _that those four and their medabots have morphed together in the first place is completely _insane_!" Seaslug exclaimed.

Shrimplips let out an exasperated groan, slapping his chubby hand on his forehead. "But it's true!" he whined.

"He's right, I saw them, too," commented Gillgirl, stepping out of the shadows.

"You've _also_ gone mental!" Seaslug gawked.

"We haven't!" Shrimplips and Gillgirl shouted at the same time.

"Prove it then!"

"Fine," Gillgirl huffed, "I have proof right here!" Gillgirl ran out from the room, and a few minutes later, she returned, garbed with black rubber gloves, and carrying Shrimplips' rubber-Robo uniform that he was wearing before, wet spot and all.

Shrimplips went bright red. "Hey! Don't show him _that_, it's embarrassing!"

"Sorry," Gillgirl apologized, "It's the only proof I can think. Anyway, this, Seaslug, is Shrimplips' suit that he was wearing at the time, when he had an 'accident' due to fear of the girl Erika mixed with the SLR-type medabot, when she shot at him."

"That's not good enough, Gillgirl," Seaslug sneered, "He could have gotten scared simply because a wasp flew by him!"

Shrimplips blush went deep scarlet. "But it's true! What more proof do you need?!"

"Well..." Seaslug started, rubbing his chin, "You could always bring me a picture of them. Only then will I believe your tall tale,"

"But--!" Shrimplips stuttered, "They scare me! And besides, if they catch us, it's more likely that they _won't_ trust us!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Seaslug sneered, "And besides, if you're afraid of them, how will your plan work if your _around_ them almost all the time?"

Shrimplips simply bowed his head in defeat.

"Fear not, Seaslug!" Gillgirl smirked, "We'll get those pictures, that's a promise!" And with that Gillgirl grabbed onto Shrimplips' uniform, and ran out of the room, dragging a yelling Shrimplips behind her.

_They better not be lying,_ Seaslug thought to himself, leaning back in his ripped up chair, _Or they'll be sorry...!_

**To Be Continued....**


	5. Smile, you're on Robo Camera!

**_Chapter 5_**

_Smile, You're On Robo-Camera!_

An hour after the meeting in the Rubber Robo hideout, the high noon sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, a calmness set upon the countryside like a warm blanket. On the dry summer earth a pair of villains, Gillgirl and Shrimplips, sneaked in the shadows of an old willow tree in an otherwise tree-less field, with a single goal-to take a picture of the heroes of this story, the Meda-morphs.

Shrimplips fiddled around with his neon green Kodak camera, his back propped up against the tree trunk, while Gillgirl sat cross legged beside him, plotting how to put their plan in action before the Meda-morphs could come by.

Suddenly, Shrimplips grinned at Gillgirl mischievously. He directed the camera towards Gillgirl, and chimed, "Say macaroni and cheese!"

Gillgirl reflexively turned her head towards Shrimplips, froze, then gasped as the camera's shutters flashed together, a blinding light filling her vision like a plague.

Gillgirl growled ferally, dots dancing in front of her eyes. The woman stood up shakily and boomed demonically, "You're an idiot, you know that!"

Shrimplips winced, then shot back bravely, "Hey, at least I'm not afraid of seeing myself on a picture! My god, just because your ugly and an old hag, doesn't mean you should have a fear for cameras!"

The dots that invaded her vision were replaced with fire. Gillgirl shrieked, "I'm _not_ a hag, you big constipated _baby_!"

That set Shrimplips off as well. "I'm _not_ constipated! I just have...an active bladder, stupid!  
And that's not even what constipated _means_!"

"Well, that's what you are, you're afraid you'll spring a leak if you don't wear a diaper, since you haven't pissed since a few hours ago, and before that, a few weeks!" Gillgirl declared angrily.

"You take that back!" shouted Shrimplips.

"Make me, shorty," snapped Gillgirl.

"That's it!" Tropical Storm Shrimplips then collided with Hurricane Gillgirl, and with it catastrophic consequences.

Shrimplips, with surprising strength, wrestled Gillgirl to the ground. At that point any morals the two valued were tossed aside like garbage, as the kicked, scratched, punched, and even bit each other, trying to send the other into submission. At that point, neither of them cared if the Meda-morphs saw them enough, which would have likely happened since they were making quite a scene, all they cared about was beating the living tar out of each other.

Then, quite suddenly, the eye of the storm passed over them and the fight paused. Panting and coughing with tiredness, the two glared each other down icily.

"Bed-wetter," snorted Gillgirl, wiping the dripping blood from her nose on her sleeve.

The eye had passed, and Shrimplips went bright scarlett. He tackled Gillgirl once more, but she was prepared; she caught him and thew him to the ground roughly.

_CRACK! _

Time stopped for Shrimplips and Gillgirl. The short man looked down at his pocket, and shakily placed his hand in it. He felt thousands of shattered glass and plastic, as well as thin strips of plastic as well, which was actually the film from the now dismembered camera.

"Uh-oh..." whispered Shrimplips slowly.

"What...now?" asked Gillgirl.

"The camera broke..." gulped Shrimplips. He pointed at Gillgirl accusingly, and shouted, "And it's all your fault!"

"What!" gawked Gillgirl, "No, it's not! You challenged me!"

"Well, you're the one who continued it!" hissed Shrimplips.

They both growled at each other angrily, the tnesion between them crackling with the energy of a thunderstorm. Finally, after giving each other death glares for a long time, Gillgirl sighed, and looked away.

"This ain't worth it," she muttered softly.

"So, do you finally see that I'm unbeatable?" Shrimplips asked smugly, sticking out his chest proudly.

"No," the woman hissed, "I could take you anytime, anywhere, but we have a job to do, and we don't have time for our petty fights!"

The shorter man's chest deflated. "Oh," he stated with disappointment, then said in a normal tone, "But how can we do it now? We don't even have a camera that works!"

Gillgirl smirked. "Not for long, we won't," she said reassuringly.

* * *

The hot summer sun beat down on them like a boxer, and after walking far into the afternoon, the Meda-morphs had decided to take a rest in the shade of the same willow tree that Gillgirl and Shrimplips had feuded under not long before. During their rest, SumiliKoji couldn't find it in himself to relax, so he went over some of his fighting techniques instead. NeutraKarin was playing with some orange fish by a nearby stream, while Rokusho was taking a nap in the willow tree.

Sailor Erika and Meta-Ikki, meanwhile, were laying underneath Rokusho's sleeping tree. Meta-Ikki's was sleeping soundlessly. Sailor Erika watched the black-haired Meda-morph curiously, deep in thought.

**I...don't understand it…** muttered Erika.

_What, Miss Erika?_ asked Brass.

**I…can't get rid of this feeling inside me, **answered Erika.

_What's wrong? Are you sick?_

**No,** Erika started softly, **It's just...whenever I see Meta-Ikki, he makes me feel...good inside, you know? It hard to explain…it just…feels…warm.**

_Maybe,_ Brass said thoughtfully, _It's love._

**What!** exclaimed Erika, **No way! What makes you say that?**

_Well,_ Brass explained, _Because…I...feel the same, too. And what else could it be?_

**Well, uh** Erika stuttered, then fell silent.

* * *

Meta-Ikki felt like he was floating weightlessly in outer space, in deep and eternal blackness, but somehow knew he wasn't truly in space because he could see any twinkling stars or planets accompanying him. In front of him, he suddenly observed a dark, foreign room, though it felt vaguely familiar. He witnessed helplessly the vision of eight tubes filled with sickly green liquid form in front of him. He saw four Medabots and four children fade into them, as well as five men and three women dressed in white suits staring up at them. He then saw the medabots slowly melt away, and as this happened, the children seemed to undergo a transformation, forming metal limbs and similarities to the Medabots that had disappeared. Meta-Ikki glanced towards the eight adults.

"Way to go!" One man smiled.

"The experiment was a complete success!" smirked a female.

Conversations grew between the people, when suddenly, one of the test subjects' optics opened. Meta-Ikki felt a tug towards the child, deep inside the pit of his very being.

His eyes were a familiar emerald green, and the experiment looked around groggily. He looked at his hands, and his optics widened in shock. _What...happened to me?_ He wondered. Somehow Meta-Ikki could hear his pondering, but it felt as if he were thinking it himself. He held a great deal of empathy for the experiment.

The child in the tube looked around himself once more, and saw a horrific sight. The child's friends were quite different than before. They barely looked the same, but at the same time…they were. _What happened to them! _Suddenly, hearing the child's inner voice, Meta-Ikki knew why the child tugged at his soul—the experiment was himself.

Vision Meta-Ikki looked in front of himself, and saw the scientists, who paid no mind to him. Why would they? They didn't care about him, or his friends. His optics narrowed, glowing eerily. How could they do this to them! What did they ever do to them to deserve this! _They're evil,_ he thought, _Pure evil._

He looked over himself once more, then to his left side, where his optics gazed upon a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a bow placed neatly on her head.

**Erika...** one part of him thought.

_Brass…_ another thought.

Rage built inside himself, threatening to boil over; he closed his optics in an effort to hold it in. _They can't do this…I won't let them!_ _No more…they'll let her go…let her _go_…let her go…_

"Let her go..." he felt himself mumbling, then releasing his rage bellowed, "Let her _go_!" his optics flung open, glowing brightly and dangerously. Even underneath the plate of his back his medal glowed with radiance.

The scientists glared at him in a mix of confusion, panic, and rage.

"He's using the Medaforce!" one of the girls hissed.

"Stop him!" a man yelled out.

Suddenly the tube caging Vision Meta-Ikki cracked and exploded, and the green goop and shared of glass flying everywhere. Then, almost like an old broken movie, Meta-ikki saw himself suddenly flash from his tube over to him jumping out the window, the other three experiments held securely in his strong arms. Then, it flashed one last time, to the child collapsing by a river, grass padding his hard landing, after carefully placing down his friends. His optics shut tight as a drum. Then, Meta-Ikki was pulled from the vision and the darkness of space returned.

* * *

Meta-Ikki's green optics snapped open, panic and fear filling them to the brim, panting wildly. He gaped around himself rapidly, only to see that everyone was now peacefully resting underneath the willow tree, excluding Rokusho, for he was sleeping in it.

_...What does this mean...?_

* * *

"Are you sure this camera will work, Gillgirl?" questioned Shrimplips. He and his female partner in crime were currently positioned behind a bush quite close to where the Meda-morphs were resting. "I mean, it got pretty banged up when we took it from…"

"Of course it will," hissed Gillgirl, "That kid had it coming to him, for questioning my beauty before! Besides, it has four pictures to take in it, that's enough."

"I see...well, remind me next time we need to steal something from a kid, I'll remember not to get you to do it." Shrimplips snickered, pointing at Gillgirl's slowly bruising cheekbone.

The woman scowled at Shrimplips in embarrassment, placed a gloved hand over her tender face, but remained for once silent.

The pair spied out from the bushes, and they saw that the Meda-morphs were still sleeping peacefully underneath the willow tree. _Perfect,_ Gillgirl thought, grinning wickedly, while grasping onto the rusty teal camera. "Let's go,"

Shrimplips and Gillgirl tiptoed out of the mulberry bush and crept towards to the willow tree, silent as the dead. The woman grinned, chuckling cruelly, as one by one she took pictures of every Meda-morph on his or her own. Suddenly, Meta-Ikki's jerked awake, and sat up shakily as if he had been stuck with a hot poker in his back. Panic could be read in his optics. He looked to his left side, just after Gillgirl and Shrimplips took his picture, the last picture, and bolted behind the bush just in time.

_That's funny,_ the Meda-morph pondered, _I could of sworn...nah._

* * *

"That...was close," panted Shrimplips, his heart racing with adrenaline as he collapsed behind the bush.

"At least...we have the photos," sighed Gillgirl, also panting hard, crouched over on her knees.

They soon caught their breath, and cast corrupt grins at each other.

"Let's get out of here."

"Good idea,"

* * *

"Whoa!" gawked Seaslug, "You weren't kiddin'!" he flashed through the photos of the Meda-moprhs over and over again, blinking repeatly as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Gillgirl and Shrimplips grinned at each other, then the short man asked skeptically, "So...now you believe us?"

"Uh...sure, I guess I do," stuttered Seaslug, stilled overcome with shock.

"So, how about it?" asked Gillgirl, "Now that you know we're not liars,"

Seaslug sat in his chair for a while, deep in though. He answered slowly, "...Fine, you can 'hang' out with them. But your plan better work,"

Shrimplips smirked. "Don't worry, boss, it will,"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **MANY apologies for the lack of updates…I've been quite busy as of late, and my internet crapped out on me for 2 months. Gah. But, I hope to update more regularly…for this and my other fics.


End file.
